Problem: Omar has 6 mangos for every 18 nectarines. Write the ratio of mangos to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $6:18$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $6 \text{ to } 18$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{6}{18}=\dfrac{1}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{3}$ is the ratio of mangos to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.